


More than Friends

by m7storyteller



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Julie decide they can't be friends anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Friends

He looked like she had just punched him in the stomach, and in a way, that's how he was feeling, as he stood there looking at the girl that was standing in front of him, with tears trailing down her cheeks, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes.", her voice trembled as she answered, "I'm serious, I can't do this anymore.  Every time that I see you with another girl, be it a Tyra, Lyla, some Rally girl, or a cheerleader, or any other girl, it drives me crazy, and I know that it shouldn't, but it does.  And I just can't do it, it...it...", her voice cracked, as she wiped furiously at her eyes, "I told myself I wouldn't cry when I told you, but that seems to be all that I can do."  
  
"What can I do?", he asked, "Come on, Jules, there's got to be something that I can do to make you change your mind."  
  
She shook her head, "You can't, I've made up my mind and I think it's for the best.  It has got to stop, and this is the best way."  
  
"So taking yourself out of my life as my friend is what's best?  For who, Jules?  For you?  For me?", he asked, feeling a sudden spurt of anger, "Who put you up to this, Julie?  What it Lyla, you and I both know that she'd say anything to get me..."  
  
"It wasn't her, it wasn't anyone.", she answered, "If it's anyone, it's me."  
  
Tim looked at her, "But why?"  
  
"I...", she didn't know how to tell him what she felt, knowing that he didn't feel the same way, "I...it doesn't matter why, Tim, it just something that has to be done, and it's done.  We can go back to being those two people that don't have anything in common, just two people that once lived in the same house a long time ago.  I've got to go."  
  
She started to leave, only for him to block her way out, "This is bull, Julie, we're friends, and you and I both know that when we became friends, we made a promise not to lie, and you're lying to me right now.  You're not leaving until you tell me that truth."  
  
"I can't.", she whispered, and he looked down at her, "Why not?"  
  
Julie licked her lips nervously, "Because it hurts too much.  Saying it will make it worse, and I can't handle it."  
  
"Say what?", he asked, "Julie, tell me."  
  
She closed her eyes, and one lone tear made its way down her cheek, "Seeing you with those girls makes a hole inside of me, and every time I see you with one, the hole grows a little larger, and it keeps going and going.  And then I see the way that you are all flirty with them, but when your with me, I'm just Julie, who's dad is the football coach."  
  
"You're more than that, Jules.", he said, and she shook her head, "No, I'm not.  It hurts me, Tim, seeing you with them, wishing that I was the one that you are hugging, that I'm the one that you stare at, as if you're trying to bore a hole into someone's head.  I don't want to only be your friend, Tim.  I want more, I need more."  
  
He was silent, and she took his silence as a cue to leave.  She had just opened the door when it slammed shut, his hand resting on the door above her head.  Julie struggled not to shiver at the feel of his body, so close to hers yet so far away, as she focused her eyes on the chipped white paint.  She could feel his breath against the back of her neck, the sound of his breathing harsh in her ear, "You're so much more than that, Jules."  
  
She turned around to face him, her back against the door, as he looked down, his dark eyes studying her, before he nodded his head.  Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, he kissed her, his fingers threading into her hair, his tongue slipping into her mouth for a taste.  She brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders as he continued to kiss her, his hands moving from her hair to stroke down her body, before coming to a rest at her waist.  Pulling his mouth from hers, he rested his forehead against his, "Can't just be friends anymore, can we?"  
  
"No.", she whispered, "We can't."  
  
"We can't.", he agreed, "Not when I want to do this."  
  
Julie's eyes widened when she felt his hands on her bottom, lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.  Wrapping her arms around him, she held on as he carried her into his bedroom, dropping her down onto his bed before joining her.  Laying on his side, he looked down at her, "Be sure about this, Jules, because we do this, there isn't any going back, it's now or never."  
  
"It's now, Tim.", she said, pulling him down to her, "Now."


End file.
